koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toukiden Mononofu
Toukiden Mononofu (討鬼伝モノノフ) is a Toukiden mobile spin-off. It is free-to-play with micro-transactions can be used to purchase Jewels, the in-game currency for limited rare gacha roulettes and other paid content. Server testing for the Android version started on March 13, 2017 and ended March 15. The first 1,000 users will receive 50 Jewels for the game's proper launch. The game takes place near the northern regions where the protagonist guards Shinonome Village. Gameplay System Unlike its predecessor, this game presents a simplified replication of Toukiden's gameplay. At the start of the game, players can name their protagonist; assign their avatar's gender; and customize their avatar's skin tone, facial features, voice. Changes to the 3D avatar will be updated in real time. After the player finishes the starting tutorials, they can go to the Mission map and tap on a icon on the world map. Each icon represents a segment of the main story, which are divided into multiple battles. Clear these battles to progress with the main story. Finish Chapter 2 to completely unlock all of the gameplay and village features. Alternatively, the player can choose the Event scroll for daily missions for materials and other limited time events. Battles drain a given amount of the avatar's Energy to initiate, and the maximum capacity of Energy is determined by an avatar's level. Depleted energy can be restored by leveling up, using Jewels, or by waiting. It takes five minutes of real time to restore one Energy. There are currently five weapons in this game: Katana, Twin Swords, Spear, Spiked Club, and Bow. Each behave and animate in a manner that mirrors their canonical actions, with many of a weapon's secondary features being stripped down. Normal attacks can be done by tapping the touchscreen. Special skills are limited to either a weapon's Special Attack or Special Skill from Kiwami and are performed by rapidly flicking the screen twice in a given direction. Commands vary depending on the equipped weapon. Equipment can be assigned to the party, sold for Haku (in-game currency), or strengthened by Ren in the village. An equipment, item and materials index can also be checked here. Like the base game, the player sacrifices Haku and materials they earn from battles to bolster each piece of equipment. Exact duplicates of equipment can be fused to "Awaken" a weapon's maximum level cap; weapons must have matching elemental property for them to be used for Awakenings. Another blacksmith feature is the option to craft weapons. If the player performs well during battle, they may be rewarded with a weapon scroll. Ren can use this scroll, Haku, and materials to forge it as a weapon for the party. While the player can know a weapon's type, element, and rarity in advance, a weapon's true identity won't be known until it is created. ''Kiwami'' Mitama can be equipped onto a character's weapon and individual pieces of equipment. Super Rare (5★) weapons and equipment have two Mitama slots, meaning that a single character can potentially equip ten Mitama simultaneously. Characters can only activate the first two they can have on their weapon during battle. Mitama have their affinities for certain types of equipment based on their type; this is easily indicated to the player within the equipment screen, as a Mitama's type at the lower left corner of their icon will begin to pulsate for each piece of equipment. If the player syncs Mitama with their avatar's equipment, they can be rewarded with bonus stats or elemental immunities. Fuuka can be fuse, strengthen or buy Mitama from the player avatar for Haku. She can either fuse together Mitama or non-descriptive spiritual essence to level up Mitama. As a Mitama levels up, they can learn skills that will activate whilst they are assigned to a piece of equipment which can provide status ailment immunities, increase defense power, and so forth. If there are duplicates of the same Mitama, fuse them together to increase its maximum level capacity, or "Awaken" them. Awakenings can happen five times per Mitama. Weapons, equipment, and Mitama can be drawn from the gacha using Jewels. This is the only way to obtain Super Rares. Free Jewels can be earned by completing missions like slaying specific demons, earning S ranks from hunts, or through daily missions. Visit Kanrai at the store to purchase Jewels with real world currency. Combat Players may hunt alone or work with others to form teams of four. Solo players can fight beside two NPC helpers—whom can be personally equipped, named and altered by the player—and one randomly selected player to act as their fourth member. The player can sacrifice one Jewel before battle to pray at a shrine and increase their party's status for a single battle. Multiplayer hunts are an optional and can be selected before the start of a hunt. It allows four players to collaborate together in real time. Whoever posted the multiplayer notice can wait for their party members to arrive and start the battle at their discretion. Empty slots can be filled in with the poster's NPC helpers if the four member limit isn't reached. Multiplayer battles can be joined by any player by default. Friends can send personal invites amongst themselves if they desire private battles. There is no chat option available, but players can use stamps of this game's characters to convey simple words of gratitude. Once the team faces the final target of each hunt, the player will be shown each force's "Combat Gauge" at the top of the screen. Having an advantage over the demon will reward attack and defensive buffs to the party. The amount rewarded depends on how high the advantage is for the team. An evenly matched combat gauge will negate this bonus. Movement is limited to the inner and outer squares that surround a demon. The player can move their avatars back and forth between squares by swiping the screen in a single direction. It's encouraged to move around the map for evasion. Demon attacks are telegraphed by red shining circles on the field. Like the base games, other field hazards may be generated by the demon to further limit the player's movement. During battle, there are three optional abilities that can be used by the player's avatar: #'Tamafuri' (Mitama skills): reddish icon that surrounds a Mitama's portrait. Can be used once it is fully highlighted red. #'Onichigiri' (Killing Blow): blue icon that is the same as the base games; a powerful attack that can instantly break off a demon's body part and grant invincibility during their execution. Fight near party members to create a link that boosts the Mononofu power needed for it. #'Maito': yellow gauge underneath the player's health. Fill it by attacking repeatedly and/or using Mitama skills. Once it reaches 100, the speed and power of a player avatar will greatly increase for a limited time. Broken body parts are automatically purified for the player in this game. They drop blue, red, or yellow icons to quickly replenish Mitama, Mononofu, or Maito gauges. When the final demon reaches half of its health, it will enter its second form ("Tamahami"). The player's team will perform a unified attack on the demon to lower its health and re-evaluate the Combat Gauge. During this attack sequence, the beneficial innate skill on each party member's weapon will activate. Percentage bonuses granted by the Combat Gauge may differ than the start of the battle. Botan will state an optional strategy for the player to follow at the start of each battle, like breaking off a body part and so forth. If the team successfully meets this requirement before the second form, they will perform a group Killing Blow ("Onichigiri-Kiwami"). Players can additionally increase this sequence's damage ratings by tapping the red numbered kanji on the screen. It can be increased based on the number of player avatars in the party, meaning solo players can go up to two (弐) while multiplayer teams can max it out to four (四). Should the team slay the demon, battle performance will be graded with C being the worst and S being the best. During solo play, bonus Jewels are rewarded if the player completed the battle without being hit, winning with their entire party intact, receiving a S rank for the first time, or by completing any of the optional objectives during battle. Multiplayer battles will reward 100 Jewels to whoever did the most damage; varying amounts of Jewels will be rewarded to other ranks. Players can sacrifice one Jewel to double the amount of materials they received from their hunt. Grading is followed by the option to send a friend invite to a team member. Friends will often pop up as the default helper for solo battles. They can always be switched out if the player prefers. Characters Characters from the base game return. This page will only list new additions. *'Botan (牡丹)' - 200 year old Barrier Priestess of Shinonome Village. She lost her life during the demon's onslaught and became the protagonist's Mitama. *'Sekka (雪華)' - Current Barrier Priestess of Shinonome Village. Beautiful and dutiful, Sekka radiates kindness to those around her. She is acquainted with Ōka. *'Kanrai (寒雷)' - Shinonome's shopkeep. Formerly a Slayer who fought beside the village chief during the "Awakening". *'Ren (錬)' - A strong, sisterly blacksmith who offers weapons to Slayers. *'Fuuka (風花)' - Mitama priestess who can hear Botan's voice. She serves as the village mascot. Related Media Pre-registration rewards players with Yukimura Sanada's soul and other items; additional goodies become available as the amount of retweets for the game rises. Gallery Botan-toukidenmf.jpg|Botan Sekka-toukidenmf.jpg|Sekka Kanrai-toukidenmf.jpg|Kanrai Ren-toukidenmf.jpg|Ren Fuuka (TKDM).png|Fuuka External Links *Official site, Official Twitter, Official LINE, Official promotional video *Google Play listing __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games